Rukia and Byakuya's Mission
by BlazingDragonWarrior
Summary: Rukia goes to a mission with her honorable Nii-sama. No pairings, just family.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful, peaceful day in Soul Society and Rukia Kuchiki was reading a horror manga, until…

"Oi, Rukia !" shouted Renji who seemed to be happy for some reason.

"What, Renji ?" asked an annoyed Rukia.

"You have an assignment with taichou, it'll start tomorrow. The mission will take place in the World of the Living." Renji answered.

"Okay…?" Rukia silently closed her book and Renji shunpo-ed away. _I'm going on a mission with Nii-sama ? _Rukia thought, then she quickly went back to the Kuchiki manor to prepare for tomorrow. "Okay I have clothes, soul candy, Chappy, toothbrush, toothpaste, what else is there ?" Rukia said talking to herself.

Later on when it was dinner time, Rukia walked to the dining area and saw her brother. It seemed as if he was waiting for her. "Rukia are you ready for the mission ?" the noble head of the Kuchiki clan asked as he began to pick up his spoon and fork. "Hai, Nii-sama." Rukia replied as she bowed down to her honorable brother. Byakuya said nothing and began eating, so did Rukia.

The next morning, Rukia found her brother who already prepared the gate and stared at her. "I'm sorry, was I late ?" she asked. "No, not at all. I was just early." Byakuya said in his usual monotone voice. Rukia felt disappointed and felt that she always made Byakuya mad, for once would it hurt just to smile ? They walked into the gate and appeared in Tokyo, Japan. "We're not in Karakura Town ?" Rukia suddenly asked to break the silence between her and her Nii-sama. "No, our mission is to get rid of some hollows in Tokyo. Our hotel is a 5 blocks around the corner. Let's get in the car." Byakuya answered. "Nii-sama…you can drive ?" Rukia asked in a surprised tone. "Yes, it's one of the things I learned before going to the real world." Rukia stayed silent.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, they finally reached the hotel. It was a tall, beautiful building, with a swimming pool, hot tubs, and everything ! Byakuya went to the man in the counter and recieved the key to their rooms. "Here, Rukia. Your room is 764, if you need anything my room is 765, next to yours." Byakuya said. "Hai, Nii-sama. So what do we do now ?" Rukia replied. "Instead of standing around the hotel waiting for hollows, and looking like complete idiots, you may do as you like." the sixth squad's captain said to his small-framed adopted sister. Rukia nodded her head and ran off. _Hm ? Where on Earth could she go in a place she hardly recognizes ?...i'm thinking illogically. She must be excited and explored the place. _Byakkun thought.

Meanwhile...

A young, short, petite female with beautiful purple eyes, with a hint of blue suddenly stopped in front of a flower shop. "May I help you with anything ?" the clerk asked. "Uh..no thanks, I'm just looking around." Rukia said shyly. "Well, if there's anything that interests you, you know where to go." the clerk replied. Rukia smiled and nodded. Unfortunately they were out of stock on cherry blossoms. It saddened Rukia greatly until she spotted a wonderful batch of red roses. "Ah, you like the roses I see." the clerk went up to Rukia again and giggled. "Yeah, how much are these ?" Rukia asked. "Only $3.50." the clerk answered. "Okay great, I'll buy them." Rukia said. As she got out her wallet, the woman said and winked, "You know young lady, you can give these flowers to a man who you know and cherish. These flowers are a sign of love." _Love ? Well...I do love Nii-sama. Maybe I should give these to him ! _Rukia gave a big grin to the clerk and said thank you.

Rukia went back to the hotel and had no sign of Byakuya. _He must've explored too..._ Rukia thought acting a bit surprised. She hid the roses under her bed incase Byakuya comes in for some random reason, like if there's a hollow. She walked around the hotel and saw Rangiku and the rest of the Shinigami Women's Association hanging around in the pool. "RUKIA !" Rangiku shouted and hugged Rukia. Her large breasts squeezed Rukia tightly. "Rangiku, at least let her breathe, she could tell us where Byakkushi is !" the small pink-haired fuku-taichou said. Rangiku suddenly let her go. Rukia panted and said, "Why...are...you guys...here ?" Nemu replied with a straight face, "Because we are here to take photos of Kuchiki-taichou in the hot springs; if he even goes there." Rukia's jaw dropped. "See ? Even your excited." Rangiku laughed. Rukia shook her head, "Well, sorry. I have no clue where he is right now." All of the members of the Shinigami Women's Association groaned in disappointment. "Hmm...if you see him, let us know. We still need the Prince of Silence !" Rangiku exclaimed. Rukia walked away.

At a Chappy Store...

_Hmm...Rukia loves Chappy. But does she have any other interests ? _Byakuya frowned at all the bunnies that surrounded him. He didn't know how else he could show how much he cares for Rukia. He sighed and walked out the door. He then spotted a jewelry store. _I wonder if there's anything that'll best suit her. _Byakuya quickly walked across the street and entered the shop. "Hi, is there anything I can help you with ?" a young, old lady asked. "No. I'm fine." Byakuya said rather coldly. He just wants to try finding a great gift for Rukia with the help of no one. After all, it is her anniversary for being a soul reaper. After looking at over 32 pieces of jewelry, "The Prince of Silence" finally found the perfect jewelry for Rukia. It was a bracelet that has a samurai's sword, a snowflake, ambassador seaweed, a bunny, and a cute panda bear ! He wasn't quite sure of the panda though...he still bought it. "My, my, I hope you have enough money for this, young lad. It costs $129.99." the lady said. Byakuya took out a briefcase full of cash, and gave it to the old woman. Her jaw dropped, "Well, here you go, young man. I hope your girlfriend likes it." Byakuya gave her the Famous Kuchiki Deathly Glare and stated, "It's for my sister..." The woman was too busy looking at the money, to even listen to him. Byakuya sighed and turned back to the hotel.

Rukia was mumbling to herself about what Rangiku said and accidentally bumped into someone. "Hey watch it pal, or else I'm gonna-" she immediately froze when she faced her adoringly hot brother. (Fan girl Scream !) "Nii-sama ! I'm so sorry I didn't mean it !" Rukia quickly said. "It's alright." Byakuya quickly hid the box that contained the bracelet. "What's that ?" Rukia asked when she saw Byakuya's arm around his back. "What's what ?" Byakuya asked. Rukia stared at her brother and after the long period of awkward silence, she said, "Never mind...well i'm going outside, it's getting dark, so i'm gonna go take a night walk. See ya around dinner !" Byakuya silently thanked God and ran to his room and hid the box in drawer. He too took a night walk when he suddenly felt this spiritual pressure. It was 3 hollows ! "Scatter, Senbonzakura." the almighty Byakuya said. The 3 hollow disappeared, never to be seen again. Then he felt 1 last hollow, but couldn't find it. He heard footsteps and quickly unsheathed his sword, but it was just Rukia. "Nii-sama, why don't you care for me ?" Rukia said out of the blue. She walked toward Byakuya. The spiritual pressure was getting stronger. "Nii-sama...why do you treat me like a stranger ? After 40 years since you adopted me, you have not once looked at me. Was it because of Hisana ? Do I mean nothing more to you than just your deceased wife's look-alike ?" Rukia shouted. Byakuya flinched. He couldn't believe what Rukia just said to him...But was it _really_ Rukia ? Was it ? Suddenly, there seemed to be another presence, it was Rukia !...Again...? "Hm ?" was all Byakuya could say at the moment. "Stop it, who are you, you imposter ?" Rukia said at her look-alike.

"Hmph. You got me." the fake Rukia said. She continued, "Ah, Rukia Kuchiki. I saw you earlier running around Tokyo, and once I see someone's face, I not only take their form, but their thought as well." Rukia said to her Nii-sama, "Nii-sama...I'll take care of it !" Byakuya was still to shocked to even hear Rukia's words. The fake Rukia quickly ran around Byakuya to confuse him. "Nii-sama, don't hurt me, she's the imposter !" 1 Rukia said. "WHAT ? Nii-sama, I'm your sister, remember ? You adopted ME, not her !" the other Rukia said. Byakuya couldn't move, for he was too afraid that he might kill the wrong Rukia. The fake Rukia blurted out, "Nii-sama, all you care about is your pride. Not me." Byakuya simply said, "That's not true." The real Rukia then took some thoughts and said, "Then why is it that after 40 years, you never look at me. And even though, you protect me, you still treat me as coldly as you treat everyone else." Now Byakkun was _really_ confused, but at the same time hurt. Has he really been that evil towards Rukia ? Doesn't even matter which one, he knows that what both of them are saying is true. Except for the fact that one Rukia said he didn't care about her. Now that was crap right there. The real Rukia attacked the fake one with Hado 33. Sokatsui. Without even thinking, and hoped Lady luck was on his side, Byakuya unleashed his Bankai on the Rukia who didn't use kidou. "Be proud that you will be destroyed by my bankai. Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya said fake Rukia returned to it's normal form, and disappeared like other hollows.

After that little incident, the two siblings walked to the hotel. Silently. Aren't they the greatest brother and sister pairing you've ever seen ? Yeah right. Rukia and Byakuya stopped near room 764's door. To break the silence, Byakuya said, "Rukia...you know I care and cherish you. I would never leave you." Rukia turned around, faced her brother, and widened her eyes. "Really ?"...She thought for a few seconds. "What about your pride ?" Byakuya pulled Rukia closer to him and hugged her. Byakuya Kuchiki...the man who was always so cold and violent...the man who was supposed to execute his own sister...the guy who never smiles (anymore)...is giving a cute, petite, little girl...a HUG ? Byakuya whispered in her ear, "Dear...you ARE me pride." Rukia could've swore she saw a small smile on his face. Rukia looked as if she was about to cry. She then remembered. THE ROSES ! She said, "Hold on." About a minute later, Rukia appeared before Byakuya with a bunch of red roses. "For you. I've heard you give roses to people who you love, so I bought these for you." she said. Byakuya gladly accepted them and remembered HIS gift. He said, "Wait here." 55 seconds later, he appeared with a small box in his hand. "It's beautiful" Rukia said. Byakuya replied, "Open it first, before you tell me it's beautiful, young one." Rukia opened the box and saw a golden bracelet with a samurai sword, ambassador seaweed, a bunny, a panda, and a snowflake. Rukia started to cry. "You don't like it ?" Byakuya asked. "No...I don't like it. I love it. I will treasure and wear this always...I love you Nii-sama." Rukia fell on her knees and hit the ground. Byakuya tried to keep back his smile, and helped Rukia up. "I love you too, little sister." he smiled a smile he hasn't shown to anyone since he was a teenager. Rukia giggled a bit and said, "I never knew you could smile like that." Byakuya carried Rukia to her room, placed her on her bed, tucked her in, and gave her a goodnight kiss. "Have a good night's sleep, my beloved pride." Byakuya whispered as he slowly closed the door and walked to his hotel room.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. Kubo Tite does. I'm writing this for my own free will.**


End file.
